A Game
by serene528moon
Summary: AU ? . China just received messages from Russia and he found a strange fact about Russia and ... who? RusCan, Asia appears.


Somehow, Renee called me to write one. I don't what to translate the old ones (as they are too ... horrible) and I found these lines in a Taiwan website which tells a real life story about someone, and they matched with RusCan (although it's rated M...) so I decided to use them and ask Renee (and Steph) to bata this. *Shy* They are all students of W College. Plz enjoy. Ou

Plz notes that:  
Hong Kong: Chris Wong (HK citizens spell Wang as Wong)  
Taiwan: Huang Jiali (A very common girl name in Chinese society.)  
Chris lives with Yao while Jiali doesn't.

###

_everythingbelongstorussia:  
BL is very painful. _

W-what's going on?

Yao saw the message popped up when he logged into MSN. Did Ivan finally notice he was online? Wait... Why is he saying all this to him right now? It is really strange. He found that Ivan was still there, possibly waiting for a reply, and he gave him a little knock.

_pandaandgittyaresocute:  
What are you talking about, aru?_

Typing in his sentence and pressing enter, he waited for the Russian to answer. He didn't have to wait long; "Gege baobao," his computer voiced out quickly. He looked up to read what was on the screen.

_everythingbelongstorussia:  
Sticking things up the ass is very painful._

OMG! Yao choked on the sip of tea, spraying the liquid all over his desk! His mind screamed at him, confused, disgusted, and slightly afraid. He took a second to quickly type out his question. He wanted details.

_pandaandgittyaresocute:  
T-This happenedto you?  
everythingbelongstorussia:  
__Нет__, I did it to someone else.  
everythingbelongstorussia:  
Actually, it was Matthew.  
everythingbelongstorussia:  
I used my fingers._

Yao blinked, a little worried; Ivan finger fucked someone? That was really bad; he shouldn't be doing that to ANYONE.

...And who is Matthew?

_pandaandgittyaresocute:  
That's horrible, aru.  
pandaandgittyaresocute:  
Why did you do that, aru?_

"Водка!" Ivan shouted, surprised and happy that Yao was responding to him so quickly. It was like they were pen pals! This meant they were friends, da? Reading through the messages, he felt joyful when Yao asked about his little joke.

Wow, last night... Ivan cleared his mind and tried to drop the thought before the urge to do more over took him.

###

There was a project in their Biology class dealing with a specific Animal's Habits and both Mathew and Ivan chose to work together on the same topic; Polar Bears. So in order to get their assignment done, they formed a group to exchange information, meeting at Ivan's house, as his parents and sisters were not home.

Matthew was really cute; with blue-violet eyes, blond and slightly wavy hair. He carried along a teddy bear stuffed animal everywhere he went; a white Polar Bear he named Kumajirou. He was shy and quiet, not like his annoying brother, Alfred, who was always so loud, talking about saving the day and being the "hero" and helping others even if they don't need it. Although they look so much alike, Matthew and Alfred were so different and Ivan found that Matthew was actually lovely to be around, while Alfred could be quite deadly for his health.

Last night, they worked on the project in Ivan's room and he decided to play a joke on him. This work was boring, and difficult; he didn't want to work on it anymore. Giving Matthew the disk of film "REC" when he asked for a documentary on Polar Bears, Ivan started to think about what he could do to cure his boredom.

"Thanks, Ivan," Matthew said shyly, his voice a natural whisper. This was one of the reasons the Canadian went ignored most of the time; his soft voice was so overlooked the boy might as well never be there.

"Da, you are welcome," Ivan smiled, "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"W...What? " Matthew puzzled. They were supposed to work, not play games.

"Da, we shall play. It's so boring to work on these things," Ivan laughed brightly, "Let's see if you scream tonight." It was a random request, Matthew was even more confused. "If you do, I win; if you don't, I lose. The winner can order the loser to do one single thing. Fair, da?"

"Um... Alright," he put on an annoying face as he placed the movie in the reader.

###

Chris sat in front of the computer that his brother was using. Yao had stepped out of the room for the moment, probably to get more tea. He must have spilt it or something, as the desk was wet. He quickly opened a new page and logged into Facebook. Just at the same time, "Gege baobao" called and a page on the bottom of the screen was shining in orange.

Chris shook as he heard the words; it sounded like... his own voice when he was small. Did he ever say something like that? No, no, no, never... Yao forced him to say that- yes that must have been it. Chris made a note to delete all the files on Yao's computer one day.

He pointed at the flashing orange taskbar and clicked, curious about the conversation Yao was included in..

_everythingbelongstorussia:  
It is a long story.  
everythingbelongstorussia:  
I will e-mail the details to you when I finish typing._

Chris reads the lines above, eyes widening at the topic of conversation. Who was Matthew? It sounded familiar... Didn't that boy help him with something before? Chris couldn't recall his face from memory.

Whatever, Ivan was horrible. Why would he force his fingers up someone's ass unless it was for pleasure? And why was he telling this to Yao? Not that he cares, of course.

Um... Jiali seems to like watching that kind of thing though. He was told to keep her BL novels safe when she moved out. So, should he report this to her? She'd love it he knew, after all, she had in the past.

He copied the whole conversation down immediately and saved it into his USB that he took with him everywhere. He would find time to hack into Yao's e-mail for the complete story later. Just for his sister of course… not him.

###

Matthew hugged his bear tightly. He closed his eyes and tried to keep himself silent; Ivan had been trying all manner of things to scare him with; a horror movie was his latest attempt. The Russian was very scary when he wanted to be and Matthew was about to cry as tears stung his eyes. Ivan glowed and picked on him even more.

He knew him so well; Matthew was sporty and loved playing games such as Hockey. He loved hiking and travelling around, he was a great polar bear lover, and he was afraid of ghosts and other silly things of that kind. According to him, this fear was because of his brother, but Ivan did not what to know any more as he HATED Alfred. Ivan only knows that he could use those fears to his advantage.

"Just scream if you find this horrible, Matvey. I won't laugh at you," Ivan said childishly, and he received a slight glare from Matthew, horror and anger in his eyes; making the bright blue-violet colors sparkle.

Then, both of them kept silent as they watched the movie. People on the film were running and the screen was shaking as if it wants them to feel sick with the movement. Matthew voiced nothing during the whole thing.

Ivan went into bathroom to get a cup of water. He sighed as he drank, wishing it could be vodka. He could not lose; he needs to play this jokes on him. Matthew was trying so hard not to scream , which was really, really cute. Suddenly, the Russian figured out a new method, and he tried immediately.

"Please come, Matvey, quick," Ivan called, and Matthew slipped into the bathroom confused, his eyes still bright with fear. He was still hugging his white bear tightly, with his beautiful violet eyes staring at Ivan with innocence.

"What is it," The Canadian asked, his voice full of worry.

"Nothing, but…" Ivan turned and yelled loudly in a booming, frightening voice.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Matthew screamed, tears falling as he kneed down onto floor. He was so cute and Ivan wanted to hug him now, but he stopped himself and asked for the thing that would be a lot more fun.

"Da, I won," Ivan smiled happily, "So I can order you around now?"

"Non, you haven't, that's tricky!" Matthew shouted, although it still sounded like whispering.

"Da, I have. You screamed," he smiled even brighter, "so you pull off your trousers and let me touch you now, as punishment."

###

Matthew cried under his pillow in his dark bedroom, with his dearest bear snuggled close to his chest, catching many of the tears spilling down his cheeks. He did not want to talk about what had happened with any of his family members, not even Alfred. It was very embarrassing and he was still flushed, his bottom burning from the pain.

Ivan is just joking, right? He wanted to believe that it was just a joke, a HORRIBLE joke.

He shouted out that he didn't want this; his pleas of 'non' and 'stop' were ignored no matter how many times he begged. Tears ran down again and nothing could stop them now.

But why… Did he enjoy that? No, it was wrong; it hurt so much he couldn't stop screaming, crying, and even moaning. The fingers that invaded him; pushed him, touched him, claimed him; they burned inside of him. Matthew could still feel them now, how they stretched him in ways he couldn't imagine. This was really strange, really, what was he supposed to do now?

###

The punishment stopped when Matthew screamed the seventy-fifth time, his voice hoarse, and scratchy from the abuse. He'd never used it so much before now. "Stop, please stop," He begged, as nothing more could fit inside of him.

Ivan withdrew his fingers, finding them slightly damp; the passage was so tight and it was difficult to press more than three fingers inside at once. Shaking and crying uncontrollably, Matthew's face was as red as a tomato, and he put on his trousers as quickly as he could, running out of Ivan's room without so much as a goodbye. He left all his things here, he didn't keep him, as he couldn't find the courage to stay and gather all his belongings. This must be his first time, Ivan thought, as he was so shy about being in such a situation.

But he did feel something, Ivan smirked. Matthew was wonderful in that he could make people commit such horrible crimes, you know, THOSE kind of crimes that end in him crying for mercy. That was so lovely that he wanted to keep little Matthew with him forever. Something had changed after this, and there was no way of going back. He wanted to do it again, but would it be extremely painful for Matthew? Maybe he could use some lube next time? Oh my, what is he thinking?

Ivan blushes and stops typing. He quickly checked through the paragraphs telling his rather intimate story and sent it to Yao, heading off to take a long bath.

And there was another scream at Wang's flat again.

###

And it's finished.  
Follow up? What, can be eaten?  
It is a really short one, isn't it?  
I can't write long sentences and long paragraphs in any language.  
Even Mathematical proves, I would cut them short…  
So, I hope you don't mind.

Some translations:  
Gege baobao (Chinese): 哥哥抱抱。: Hug me, my big brother.  
Нет (Russian): No.  
Водка (Russian): Vodka

By the way, I have druw RusCan pixiv illust_id=8654769  
I hope you like it. *shy*

Plz tell me if any errors were noticed. (There must be plenty of errors that I can't find out, and sentences are strange…)  
Plz leave me reviews. I love comments. =u=  
And I do NOT own MSN, REC, Facebook and Hetalia.


End file.
